horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Clon del Conde Limonagrio
El''' Clon del Conde Limonagrio ('''Clon del Conde Limoncio '''en España y Lemongrab 2''' E.U.A) es la versión perfecta que crea la Dulce Princesa para que le hiciera compañía al Conde Limonagrio durante su reinado. Apariencia Trae puesto un traje blanco semejante al Yang que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo, con unas botas y cintura de color celeste,en su cinturón tiene una evilla con el logo de un limón. Además, posee un báculo,con una gema color verde en su extremo superior. En Too Old, se observa que su apariencia cambió drásticamente con los hechos ocurridos en Otras Cinco Pequeñas Fábulas Más ; ya que no posee piernas ni la mitad de su cara, además se le ve en un estado más débil. Conde de Limonagrio thumb|left|250pxEl Clon del Conde Limonagrio ha sido la primera y única persona por la cual el Conde Limonagrio ha sentido tolerancia y empatia. En primera instancia, cuando él lo mira dice "¿Quién es éste cara de burro?", ''pero al poco tiempo de hacer interacción física entre ambos, éstos se ríen y parecen tener un gusto mutuo por el otro. Su clon ha sido la única persona que parece entenderlo según él, y por quien no siente rechazo ni desprecio como con el resto de personajes. thumb|250px|Limonagrios en "Another More Five Short Graybles" Al final del episodio, ellos dos parecen llevarse muy bien y se van felices a su reino, perdonando a los rehenes y dejándolos irse tranquilos, finalmente, él se muestra feliz y le dice "''Adiós" a todos de forma amable. Aunque su relación con su hermano cambió como se muestra en "Otras Cinco Pequeñas Fábulas Más " donde se observa como su hermano intenta engullirlo por tener opiniones distintas. Su relación empeoró bastante como se observó en Muy Mayor, donde su hermano el Conde de Limonagrio , impide que su clon haga acciones e opine cosas diferentes a las de él, como ejemplo, la actuación de la Gente Limonagrio en la obra, al clon le parecía "aceptable" y a su hermano "inaceptable", provocando grandes discusiones. Además, el Clon del Conde Limonagrio estuvo en un estado peor, sin piernas ni la mitad de su cara, debido a que su hermano se comió gran parte de su cuerpo. Al final del episodio, el Clon del Conde Limonagrio se sacrifica para salvar a la Gente Limonagrio, quitándoles los collares que los controlaban y dejando que su hermano se lo trague por completo. Dulce Princesa El Clon del Conde de Limonagrio no siente desprecio a ella como el Conde Limonagrio lo solía tener. Él se siente agradecido con ella por haberle presentado a su hermano para que pueda tener compañía. También en "Todo Es Tu Culpa" se ve como él y su hermano se refieren a ella como "Princesa Mamá". Pegaso de Limón Su relación aún no ha sido explorada, no obstante, a diferencia del Caballo del Conde, el Pegaso no parece odiar a su dueño, ya que tiene una sonrisa en el rostro cuando éste lo está montando. Apariciones frame|En too old Apariciones Mayores *Todo es Tu Culpa (Temporada 5) *Otras Cinco Pequeñas Fábulas Más (Temporada 5) *Too Old (Temporada 5) right Apariciones menores *¡Tú me Hiciste! (Debut, Temporada 4) Galería Clones.png condes.jpg limonagrios.jpg 1000px-S4 E20 The Lemongrabs (further).PNG tumblr_mazd3kHCN91qzrbk9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mazd3kHCN91qzrbk9o2_1280.jpg Lemon Pegasus with Lemongrab clone.png Lemongrab clone in clothes.png ;#LCute_lemongrab_4.png All your Fault Lemongrab and Lemongrab clone.png All your Fault Lemongrab clone.png Rbl 23.jpg All your Fault Lemongrabclone.png All your Fault Lemongrab and Lemon clone.png Ypi 22.JPG Qog 14.png Another998562.png Graybles87.jpg Graybles88.jpg Graybles89.jpg Graybles91.jpg Graybles93.jpg Graybles95.jpg Graybles96.jpg Graybles97.jpg Graybles98.jpg Graybles99.jpg Graybles100.jpg Graybles102.jpg Graybles104.jpg Graybles107.jpg Graybles108.jpg Graybles109.jpg Graybles110.jpg clon.jpg princesa.jpg 185px-Lg2_eaten.JPG en:Lemongrab 2 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje Menor Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Habitantes de Limonagrio Categoría:Creaciones de la Dulce Princesa Categoría:Fallecidos